Bill Cipher vs The Admin
Bill Cipher vs The Admin who would win in this Death Battle. League Fighters= Description A Dream Demon who destroyed his own dimension, and can affect people's minds vs A Admin who is Powered Enough to Take over Everything. Intro Wiz: The world of Minecraft is home to many things. Monsters, villains, and of course, heroes. Boomstick: What about that Dorito! Wiz: Bill Cipher is quite interesting, his powers are far extra-ordinary, it will be interesting to see these to fight each other, as on The Admin's Side, he can do the same but less, he can lose his powers if he is damaged to much Fred's Gauntlet, Bill Cipher can read minds, and if Bill finds out his weakness. Boomstick: HIS MOLECULES WILL DISOLVE INTO BLOCKS! Wiz: However Bill Cipher's Eye is a Weak Area, but killing The Eye wont stop Bill, because he can regenerate another one, his only two weakness's are Drawing a Cipher Wheel, but he cant do it, without The Proper People to do it, Boomstick: And he cant make Bill go inside his mind, without having someone outside to do it, ''' Wiz: Not unless he has a clone outside, but then again, Bill would have to have a reason to go in. Wiz: That is why we will put these Charater to the Test, and find out who can beat each other in a Fight. '''Boomstick: HE'S WIZ AND I'M BOOMSTICK! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Bill Cipher Wiz: Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon, formerly existent only in the mindscape, who wished to gain access to the real world. Boomstick: eh! Bill Cipher: Background * Full name: Bill Cipher * Age: Unkown (He is Older Than The Beginning of The Universe) * Occupation: To rule all of reality and existence. * Height: (Can Change Size) * Weight: (Weight can be changed) Wiz: Bill Cipher may looks small, but trust me, this guy is not the one you want to mess with, you can tick him of by just standing there. Boomstick': But what's his abilities.' Bill Cipher: Abilities * Apportation * Trickery * Clairvoyance Piano playing * Cross-Dimensional Awareness * Illusion manipulation * Intangibility * Innate Capability * Nigh Omnipotence * Laser Manipulation * Levitation * Molecular Manipulation * Nightmare Inducement * Possession * Precognition * (of potential scenarios) * Pyrokinesis * Size shifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy Boomstick: WOAH! that's a lot of powers, and if he's that powerful, then what's his weakness'es. Wiz: Well his weakness, depends. Bill Cipher: Faults * Stanfords Memory Gun (Only when in someone's Head) * Zodiac (Has to have the right people standing in it. * Quantum destabilizer (Stanfords) * Anything to harm his eye (wont kill him though) * He is one Track Minded Bill Cipher: Feats * He "liberated" his dimension by plunging it into burning chaos. * He tricked Dipper into letting Bill control his body. * He used Blendin's body to trick Mabel into giving him Inter Dimensional Rift * He Caused Weirdmaggedon. * Bill vaporized the Time Police and Time Baby instantly Boomstick: Well this Dorito is one tough guy Bill Cipher: Yeah you bet I am, and if it's the Next guy that challenges me, he better have a mercy plead for me. The Admin Wiz: He is the most powerful and dangerous enemy that Jesse and the gang have ever come across. Boomstick: But I thought The Dorito was the powerfullest. The Admin: Background * Full name: Romeo * Age: Unkown * Occupation: Member of the "Admins", a trio of extremely powerful beings. * Height: About Steve's Height * Weight: Mabye Steve's Weight Wiz: This Admin, is one of The Admin's to have gone rogue due to Power, He is pretty powerful as we will show you. The Admin: Abilities * Nigh-omnipotence * Fragmentalism * Reality warping * Shape-shifting * Levitation * Materiokinesis * Omnificence * Telekinesis * Electrokinesis * Gravity manipulation * Size manipulation * Immortality * Indestructibility * Telepathy/mind control * Teleportation * Conjuring blue fireballs (snowman form only) * Trickery Manipulation The Admin: Faults * He is weak to Fred's Gauntlet * He can be also Tricked * He is one Track Minded * He can be hurt if damaged enough The Admin: Feats * Took over Beacon-Town * Sended Jesse to The Sunshine Institute * Captured Civillians * Built his own Castle * Kill Xara (Route) Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick': IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!' ((Area Somehwere)) The Admin Sitting on his throne, waiting for Jesse to arrive at his door, however it wasn't Jesse who arrived, and it wasn't from The Door. A Inter-Dimension Portal shot out and out came The Dream Demon, Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher looked around, when seeing The Admin. Bill Cipher: Ah great, this doesn't look like Gravity Falls. The Admin: And it is not, your in my Castle. The Admin bombarded the doors with Obsidian, The Admin turned from his Jesse form to his actual Form, landing on the floor. Bill Cipher fixed Aftermath Next Time __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Work in progress